


Dresses and Suits

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Businessman Hux, F/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, art hoes, art museum visit, cute cafe visits, dapper style, described undressing, hux can cook, mentions of previous emotionally neglectful relationship, therapist visits mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: You are recovering from a hard breakup from your “first love” that was emotionally neglectful when you bump into a well-dressed and handsome ginger. The two of you become friends before beginning to date.





	Dresses and Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from michaelathewordsmith on Tumblr: Begin Again + Clean: Hux x Reader  
> A chance encounter between Armitage and the reader at a cafe where they become friends and gradually lovers at the end.

Finally, after a majority of a year, you have decided to put effort into not feeling sorry for yourself any more. You were able to get to the doctor and got a therapist recommendation, and have been visiting them once a week for the past month. They were helping you fight through your depression after your split from David, and today was the first time you have felt like going out in months. You put on your favorite swing dress and some matching heels and began to play one of you favorite songs through your ear buds before leaving your apartment. Your therapist had stressed that the best way to get over Dave was to do all the things he didn’t like you to do, and to start calling him Dave like everybody else to remove the sentiment. Dave hated when you wore heels because then you would be taller than him, and he despised your favorite song purely because he thought you found the artist more attractive than him and was jealous. And as final act of things he hated, you were going to the cute little cafe around the corner since he hated quiet and relaxed atmospheres in restaurants. As you were walking up to the door of the cafe, a tall ginger man in a suit approached and opened the door for you. You smiled and thanked him before walking in and joining the line.

The man walked up behind you and after a moment he tapped you on the shoulder, “I’m sorry if this is weird, and feel free to say no, but would you mind if I paid for your stuff and joined you, if you were planning on staying?”

“Umm, sure, why not. I could use some company. I’m (y/n),” you held out your hand to shake his.

He accepted your hand and introduced himself, “Hello, (y/n), it is nice to meet you. I am Armitage Hux, but I would prefer if you just called me Hux.”

“Alright, Hux. It is nice to meet you too.”

The two of you stood in silence for a while as you looked over the menu and the pastries in the cases. You noticed that in your heels, you were almost as tall as Hux, meaning he was a little bit taller than six feet. His suit was perfectly tailored and was a deep navy blue that appeared almost black until light reflected off of it. He was quite handsome, but you couldn’t get a crush on a man you just met. You also were in no means ready for another relationship just yet. Dave was your first romantic and sexual relationship, and with the way things ended you couldn’t trust somebody else to keep up proper communication and treat you right. But you wouldn’t mind this turning into a nice friendship, especially if he commonly wore suits since you enjoyed wearing swing dresses and the like but were normally too anxious to wear them alone. The cashier called for the next in line and you and Hux approached and ordered. You both took your pastries and Hux also held onto the number card and walked over to a table for two by the window and placed down the things before pulling out your chair for you.

“Thank you Hux. You are too kind.”

“You’re welcome. Now, I must ask, is there a special occasion you are dressed up for, or is this your normal attire?”

“This is not my normal attire, but I want it to be. And I just felt like dressing up in my favorite outfit today, I feel the better than I have been in months. And how about you?”

“Well, I need to wear a suit for work, but I also really like to look sharp all the time, so unless I’m working out or lounging around I’m in a suit.”

“Even to the grocery store?”

“Yes. And if you want to dress like this normally, why don’t you?”

“I feel weird about being alone dressed in this style, and I have anxiety about that stuff so I don’t do it.”

“Well, would you like me to join you today so you aren’t alone? I have nothing planned, I was just going to walk around, maybe go over to the art museum.”

“Ooh, I would love to visit the art museum.”

“Is that a yes to spending the day together, Miss (y/n)?” Hux inquired with a playful smirk.

“Why yes it is Mister Hux,” you responded, playing along. You could definitely be friends if this is the way conversations will always be.

“Very well. We shall head there when we’re done.”

You finished your food and drinks and went to the museum. There was a mix of classic and contemporary works, and ended up in front of a copy of a painting by Jackson Pollock.

“What do you think about this one (y/n)?”

“I like it. Contemporary art has always intrigued me, it looks simple and not creative at all until you understand the background of the piece.”

“I agree. While it is easy to see the technical excellence in most classical art, contemporary causes you to think. If art doesn’t cause you to think, is it really that good?”

“I think it depends on what it is. If the art is purely decorative then it doesn’t necessarily need to cause thought to be good, it just needs to be well created. But if it is to draw attention and be a focal point it should cause thought.”

“Agreed. Shall we continue on, (y/n)?”

“We shall, Hux.”

You continued through the museum, stopping at the more interesting pieces and discussing what you knew about the work and artist. It was nice to finally be able to enjoy yourself, and with another person. Before you knew it, you were back in the entrance lobby and entering the gift shop just to browse. You looked at all the interesting items they had to sell before exiting out to the street. You thought Hux was right behind you, but he was nowhere to be found when you looked, so you just stood and waited for him to emerge, he probably stopped to look at something. Two minutes later, he came out of the door with a paper bag in hand and when he got close enough he held it out to you.

“I figured you would enjoy these, so I got them for you.”

“Oh Hux, you shouldn’t have.” You looked into the bag to see a postcard of the Jackson Pollock painting and a magnet of your favorite statue in the museum, “I love it, thank you. I’m getting a little tired now, so I think I’m going to go home. Thank you for today Hux, I enjoyed it.”

“You are welcome (y/n). Let me drive you back, since I drove us here.”

“Of course.”

On the ride home, you continued to discuss the art and the dapper fashion sense you both possess.

When he parked in front of your apartment building you sighed, “Well, I guess this is goodbye. This was fun, we should do it again some time, can I have your number so we don’t have to wait for another chance encounter?”

“This was fun. Check the back of the postcard I gave you.”

You reached into the bag and pulled out the card and read the back; _Thank you for a wonderful afternoon, (y/n). You are an amazing woman and I want to know you better. Here is my number, feel free to text me any time. -A. Hux_

“That is so sweet. I’ll definitely text you later. Goodbye Hux, thank you again.”

“Goodbye (y/n), and it was my pleasure. Talk to you later.”

When you got into your apartment, you flopped down onto your bed and began to process what happened today. First, you did all the f u’s to Dave as suggested by your therapist; next, while going to the final f u, you met a handsome and kind stranger who bought you food; then, the two of you went to the art museum; finally, he bought you a postcard just so he could write a nice note on it and give you his number. You know he is probably romantically interested, and you would be too if it wasn’t for Dave, but you didn’t want to lose Hux. You decided the best plan would be to just continue building your friendship, and if getting into a relationship came up before you were ready you would let him know. Hopefully he would understand, and stick around until you were ready.

The two of you text and hung out often, and Hux made sure you wore your dapper clothes when you went out. You were in the best place you had been in a couple of years, and with every passing week you became more and more accepting of the idea of being in another romantic relationship. But the topic of becoming a couple didn’t come up until four months after you first met.

Every other Saturday the two of you met for breakfast at the cafe you met at, and then would go do something else. You walked into the cafe and looked for the red hair of your closest friend, he was always there before you. You found him at the table you sat at the first time, sitting with his back to you, and it looked like something was laying on the table.

You approached your friend and spoke out to alert him of your presence, “Good morning Hux.”

He turned and stood up to greet you, “Good morning (y/n).”

Pointing at what turned out to be flowers, “Do you mind me asking about those?”

“Oh, those, uhh, yeah,” he turned and grabbed them, “Well, I mean no, I don’t mind. Give me a second, please…. Okay, (y/n), we have known each other for four months now. You have become my best friend, and I really like you. I know you were hurt badly by Dave, so I understand if you decline, and I will still be your friend if you do, but, umm… Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Oh Hux, I will. If you had asked before last week I would have said no, but I think I’m ready for another relationship now.”

“You will? That is great! Let’s go order breakfast.”

You grabbed your boyfriend’s hand and led him to the line. Today was going to be great, and hopefully everyday in the foreseeable future would be too. Hux seemed to be in just as giddy of a mood as you were, and he wouldn’t stop talking, not that you wanted him to. He told you about different date ideas he had, and said he had some special secret ones too; he talked about how he wanted you to come over and meet Millicent, his orange Maine coon cat, for the first time since you have only seen pictures of her; he also mentioned he wouldn’t be opposed to you calling him a shortened nickname of his first name. You had called him Huxy a few times when you were in a really bubbly mood, and he didn’t mind it, and you already referred to him as Armie or Tige every so often in your head, so now that you had permission to call him those you were almost never going to call him Hux again. This change in your relationship gave you enough energy you didn’t need the caffeine in your drink to wake you up, you were so excited to see where this lead, since your friendship was already so great that you couldn’t calm down. Just a few months ago you thought that you would never get over Dave and that you would never be able to trust another person enough to date them, and now you were sitting across from the greatest man you have ever met, who is now your boyfriend, eating breakfast.

**Six months later**

You stood in your bathroom carefully applying your red lipstick so that it was perfect. You had curled your hair already and applied the rest of your makeup, the only things left to do was to finish putting on lipstick and putting on your favorite dress that you were wearing the first time you met your Armie. You had opposed the idea of having a nice dinner at his apartment for your six month anniversary, wanting to just lay around in sweats and watch cooking shows while eating pizza, but Tige insisted. So much had changed in the last six months, your mental health improved enough so you were able to cut back your therapist appointments to being every other week and you had visited Millie so much that now whenever Hux walked in the apartment without you following behind she got a bit disappointed. To top it all off, one day last month while walking through the park hanging onto your handsome boyfriend’s arm you saw Dave, and boy was he jealous. You were in heels, had the largest smile on your face, hanging onto a tall, handsome man, and for the cherry on top to make it even worse, you made sure to tell Tige you loved him when you got into earshot and gave him a big kiss, never making eye contact with Dave once. He tried messaging you online that evening but you deleted them without reading and promptly blocked him from messaging you again, you no longer needed a connection to him, no need to see what was going on in his life, you had moved on and he is left in your past for good. You finished up, grabbed your purse, and walked out to your car to drive over to Armie’s apartment.

When you arrived at your destination, you were greeted by Tige in not just a suit, but a tux and an excited meow-mrrp combo from Millie.

You walked in and set down your purse before kissing Huxy, “Good evening, my love. Did you really have to wear a tux? You’re so extra, I love it.”

“I wanted to wear my best for my lovely girlfriend on this special night.”

“Well I love the way it fits you. But also it means more things I have to take off of you,” you stated with a smirk and emphasized with a wink. The two of you hadn’t had sex yet, but you both took the chance to add sexual tension to a conversation knowing eventually each of you would break and follow through. You secretly hoped tonight would be it, and you made sure to wear your sexiest lingerie in case it was. There has been no real reason why you haven’t done anything physical, besides the sexual comments you also often partook in sexting, it was all more of a wrong time or place situation. Tonight seemed like the right time and place though so you were ready to get it on.

Hux only responded with a sly smirk before retreating to the kitchen. You followed him, curious to see what meal he had prepared for tonight. Set up on the table were two plates holding beautiful looking steak, some potatoes, and your favorite vegetables, and also a bowl holding an amazing salad. Huxy pulled out the chair for you, and pushed it back on when you sat before sitting down at his plate, “I hope you like what I made tonight. Oh, crap! I forgot something, give me a moment.”

“Of course, Armie.” You couldn’t contain your giggles towards your boyfriend’s sudden change in demeanor, he dresses all nice almost all the time and holds himself in an equal fashion but then has moments like that where he truly is a human in modern times.

He returned carrying a casserole dish, and set it on a stand that was already on the table, “I forgot the best part, homemade mac and cheese, fresh from the oven.”

“Oh, sweetheart, this all looks amazing. You didn’t have to do all of this.”

“Of course I had to, my dear. I love you so much, and I want to show you in every way I can. Now, let’s dig in, and make sure to save room for dessert.”

You were almost positive he made dessert, but the wink he added made you think he had something more planned too. You were filled with a nervous excited energy, that you could barely finish your meal, or the slice of amazing cake Tige made.

After Hux cleared the table, he pulled out your chair and offered his hand to assist you in standing. Your hand and arm were visibly shaking, and you hoped he didn’t notice, but he did, “Kitten, my love, why are you shaking, do you need to go lay down? Do you need some water?”

You shook your head as you stood, “No Tige, I’m fine. Just nervous is all.”

“If you don’t want to continue my dear, we can just watch something on TV.”

“Oh no, babe, I want to do continue. It is more an excited nervous than anything else.”

Hux grinned and held your waist, “All right then, let’s do this baby doll.”

He leaned in to kiss you, and while it began like the normal sweet and soft kisses you shared, it quickly changed into one more passionate and possessive. He warned you during one of your sexting sessions that he could become very dominate in the bedroom, but if it ever became too much you just had to call him Armitage and he would stop and become softer. You enjoyed letting him take control though, so hopefully you wouldn’t have to stop him, but right now all was good. You matched his fervent kisses and passion, stepping closer to him and running your fingers through his hair, ruining the perfection but helping to create a beautiful mess. As you were ruining his hair, his hands were slowly drifting down your back to rest on your ass. He squeezed and pulled you flush to him before pulling you up so you would wrap your legs around him and continue the kisses while carrying you to the bedroom. He pushed the door closed with his foot before walking you over to the bed and setting you down and kneeling on the floor between your legs.

“(y/n), you are so beautiful. I love you so much. I just want one more confirmation that you want to do this, kitten.”

“Armie, I love you so much and you are so handsome. Just please make love to me already.”

He needed no more confirmation, and reached up to hold your face while he began to kiss you slowly and passionately. He then began to move his hands slowly to your back and unzipped your dress then moved the straps off your shoulders. When the bodice reached your lap he moved his hands to your hair. Seeing as your torso was now exposed besides what was covered by your lace bra, Hux was too dressed so you began to push off his coat, hoping he would get the hint and drop his arms so you could remove it. He followed along, and after the coat was on the floor, you began to unbutton and remove his vest, then removed his tie, and finally his white dress shirt.

Underneath his shirt was an undershirt, and you couldn’t contain your frustration any longer and broke the kiss, “God fucking damn it Hux! Why the fuck did you have to wear so many layers of clothes! I just want you naked already!”

He chuckled at your frustration, “Oh kitten, it was just to see your frustration. And I also can’t half-ass my attire.”

You smirked at his response, ready to turn the tables, “Fine, whatever. Just take the rest off yourself, I want a show sweetheart.”

“Oh, who’s the dominant one now,” Hux retorted, standing up and beginning the show you demanded. He didn’t go too slow, since he wanted you to “put on a show” too, and knew you would go slower than him. He removed his undershirt and then his belt before turning his back to you to remove his pants and finally his boxers. He turned around to find a wicked grin on your face and your eyes wandering all over his body, “Now it is your turn kitten. Give me a show, and then we can begin.”

You bit your lip and stood up, letting your dress fall to the ground before stepping out of it and kicking it aside, “If that is what you so desire, Armie.” You walked towards him, and unhooked your bra, letting it drop between the two of you when stopped toe to toe with him. You then turned around so your ass was pressed into him, bent forward at your hips while grabbing onto the waistband of your panties, and then pulled them down simultaneous to you quickly bending your knees to perform a sensual booty drop. You slowly raised back up and reached up and behind with your right arm to hold his cheek before whispering, “Was that a good show, Huxy darling?”

“It was the greatest thing I have ever seen kitten.” Hux’s voice had gained a husky quality because of your show, and was more than ready to continue. He bent down to mouth at your neck before whispering in your ear, “How about you get on the bed so I can show you just how beautiful I think you are, and how much I love you?”

You immediately ran and jumped on to the bed, waiting for your lover to direct you and pleasure you. He slowly walked to the bed, telling you all the things he wanted to do to you, and promising your legs would be sore tomorrow.

And he came through on his promises. He definitely showed you how much he loves you, and when you awoke in the morning, you could barely move your legs. You came into consciousness enough to register your position before falling back to sleep, your legs were intertwined and you were curled into his chest with his arm draped over your waist. You could tell by his light snores that he was still asleep, so you didn’t protest when sleep began to take over again. As you drifted off your only thought was, if this is what love is truly meant to be like, then you never wanted anything different. This is where you were meant to be, in the arms of one red-headed businessman who hates his first name and dresses dapper all of the time. You were finally clean of Dave, and it was time to begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
